Save Me From the Storm
by CingStarz
Summary: one shot fic. Missing Moment from Getting a Chance to hold you- what happened in "Getting a Chance to Hold You" when Ginny followed Harry out into the storm, and what happened after wards to lead them to love? HG


Lost in the Rain  
  
Important! The events in this story are a based off of the events in "Getting A Chance to Hold You." If you have not read that R/H story, I suggest you read that before starting this story. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this novel. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Thanks also to the song "I Can't Be You're Friend Anymore" from which these stories were influenced off of.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Mdelaur for all her help in proof reading for me!  
  
The bang of the slamming door blended into the night with the sounds of thunder clashing in the background. All three of the shocked on-lookers sat in stunned silence at the now empty door frame in which their best friend just swished out of.  
"What the bloody hell was that!" Ron was the first one to break the growingly uncomfortable silence.  
"Ron!" Ginny scolded, "What do you think that was! This is his first birthday without Sirius, I was just waiting for something like this to happen..."  
"...So was I," Hermione finally spoke up, "I just wish he didn't have to choose the blackest, dreariest..."  
"...And damn well coldest!" Ron cut in.  
"...night of July," Hermione finished, shooting an agitated look at Ron.  
The winds pulsed against the house in steady beats of anger, as if nature was fighting in the only way it could against the evils that now haunted the place. The three friends sat pondering on what to do next, trying to understand what had just taken place.  
FLASH BACK  
Just the mere mention of a memory of Sirius had caused such a look of pure despair to appear on Harry's face that shock waves had radiated through the room. Ginny had cupped her hand over her mouth, immediate regret appearing on her face for mentioning him on Harry's birthday. It hadn't even been a hurtful comment; it was simply that she knew that Sirius would have wanted to be here to see how wonderful Harry was quickly turning out to be. Though, it appeared that Harry's ship had been teetering on the edge between self-control and loosing it, and this was just the push that Harry needed to send him spiraling in the wrong direction.  
END FLASH BACK  
After a few more minutes of sitting in silence Ginny finally broke through the sad barrier with a timid voice, "I'll go look for him. It's ridiculous! I ruined his birthday and it's all my fault!"  
"Ginny, it's not your fault!" Hermione started to say, but Ginny cut her off.  
"Hermione, you know it's my fault! Even if I shouldn't blame myself for it, I have to go look for him!"  
"You will not go off into that storm to look for him! God knows where he could have gone! You'll not come back!" Ron protested with a clear look of brotherly protection stamped firmly on his face.  
"Ron, if you want to stop me...you are going to have to bloody well knock me unconscious first!" Ron stood transfixed by Ginny's statement as she swirled her deep blue coat around her petite body and swept out the same door Harry had left through minutes ago. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hearing the wind outside whip around her was nothing like the quiet rumblings she had heard inside the protection of Grimwald place. She was completely encased in a thundering chasm while the wind threatened to sweep her into the side of the houses she passed. She didn't have to walk far through the horrific summer weather though until she spotted him standing at the base of a lamppost. The only source of light on this bleak night, the lamp shed an eerie light over him as she clung to it to battle her way over. Just when she had struggled close enough to call to him, a protesting gust of wind caught her off balance, threatening to send her toppling out into the middle of the street. When she thought for sure she was going to end this adventure with a big "splash," strong arms caught her around the waist and held her tight to an equally strong body. "Gin!" Harry called, "I got you! Come over here!" Ginny didn't protest at all when he practically lifted her off the ground and placed her under the lamp post.  
Suddenly, all the racket stopped. The rain no longer splattered on her face, the wind wasn't tormenting her bare skin, and the thunder wasn't invading her ear drums. "My God Harry....what happened?" She looked puzzled around her trying to figure out what had caused the abrupt weather change, but when she did she realized the weather hadn't changed at all; it was simply not affecting the area around the lamp post.  
"I cast a small charm on the post," Harry explained in her ear. Suddenly realizing that his arms were still around her waist with his body in very close proximity to hers, he quickly stepped away and began staring at the ground. Way to go Potter...you've got to stop this! She's Ron's little sister!  
Giggling Ginny touched his hand for a second to bring his beautiful green eyes back to hers. Stop it Ginny, you can't keep thinking this way about him, you promised yourself.  
"Harry, listen, I'm so sorry..."  
"Gin," Harry cut in, shaking his head slightly, causing his midnight black hair to send water droplets down his forehead, "stop. It's not your fault." He sighed, letting his eyes drift back to the ground.  
Ginny paused for a second, reaching for the reassurance that she came out here to give him. "Harry...it's not your fault either." His head shot up from the ground and his gaze radiated question. It seemed to Ginny that that was the last comment he was expecting, but, it was true. "Harry, regret is the one thing from the past that will forever follow you into the future...if you let it."  
The question left Harry's eyes and was slowly replaced by an overwhelming look of gratitude. "Gin..." he seemed lost as to how to go on. Without even realizing what she was doing, Ginny stood on her tip-toes and gently kissed his cheek. Oh.My.God. What was that!  
"Don't worry about it Harry," she softly whispered. Time froze in that moment for Ginny. Standing there, looking into Harry's eyes, in a magical canopy of shelter on a stormy night, it was one of those images that would be buried in your mind for the rest of your life, even when all other memories are gone.  
As Harry stood there, lost in chocolate eyes, the old emotion of gratitude was replaced by a completely different emotion. It hit him like standing in front of the oncoming Hogwarts Express. There was no escaping it now. Harry felt more alive than he had been in years. All his worries were completely lifted off of his shoulders by simply being out in the rain with Ginny, and that kiss let out emotions and aspects of his character that Harry had never knew where there. All he knew was that kiss from Ginny was the best thing that had happened to him in a years, including any kiss from Cho.  
Ginny saw something new begin in his eyes, something that she hadn't seen in them for far too long. The twinkling emeralds she saw reflecting back at her seemed to draw her in, and she found herself stepping bravely forward and slowly wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. Oh please Lord, let me be doing the right thing...  
Without hesitation Harry drew her fully to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her like there was no tomorrow. 'No,' thought Ginny, 'he's holding me like there's hope for a tomorrow.'  
However long Harry held her for, he couldn't remember. All he knew was that he never wanted to let go. After a while he felt himself slide down the lamppost, bringing Ginny with him to rest against his chest. But, alas, it seemed that the "Boy-Who-Lived" could only handle so much peaceful living before the fates had had enough. ~plop~ ~plop~  
"Harry...shouldn't this spell keep ALL the rain out?"  
"What? Well...yes...I...." but he didn't get to finish before bucket loads of rain came pouring down onto their heads. "Oh bloody hell!" Harry shouted to be heard above the now thunderous racket. "I forgot that the tip of my wand has to remain pointing upwards for a canopy spell!" Well it's not like the rain could make my hair messier anyway.  
Harry had expected Ginny to frown or complain like most girls would about being hurled out into the rain, but instead she, once again, took him completely by surprise.  
Laughing, Ginny began to spin around with her arms out to her sides, her long auburn hair spinning with her. "Come on Harry!" She shouted, "It's your birthday! Don't let a little rain ruin it for you!"  
"A little rain!?" Harry laughed as he grabbed her spinning hand and twirled her out and then back against him. "You're right...dancing with a beautiful girl in the rain is a birthday gift from Mother Nature, not an attempt to ruin it!" And with that he swept her off her feet and twirled her in his arms, barely hearing her surprised giggles above the thunder as she buried her face in his neck. He set her down again, but kept hold of both her hands. Once again, he was struck by her radiant beauty. Rain poured down her flushed beaming face, deep eyes smiled back at him. Just him.  
Reaching up to touch her face he asked, "Ginny Weasley, you are the most talented, beautiful, radiant girl I have ever met. You could have any guy in the world. Why me?"  
Her smile only grew wider, and it appeared to Harry that she didn't even pause to think of a response. "Harry, I've learned, don't settle for the one you can live with, settle for the one you can't live without." And with that she drew his face in towards hers, and gently placed her lips against his.  
He was surprised by the softness of her lips as a shock ran through his entire body. He felt her fingers slide up into his messy hair and his hands hungrily pulled her closer. The thunder dulled around them as the rain flowed between their faces. Shock waves seemed to pass between the two of them. Harry wanted to stand here forever; there was no more perfect place in the entire world.  
Ginny was filled with so much love in that moment that she lost all support from her knees. If Harry hadn't been holding her she would have fallen to wet ground. After a few minutes Ginny pulled away and laid her forehead on Harry's shoulder with a squelch. Laughing she looked up at him, "I think we should probably head inside."  
Laughing with her Harry simply nodded, grabbed her hand, and led her back towards Grimwald place. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Cloaks and socks discarded and hung by the fire, Harry sat down on the ground, letting his head rest on the couch facing the fire. Ginny's eyes twinkled as she walked up in front of him. "Have a seat." Harry offered, patting the spot next to him. Ginny simply smiled bigger and shook her head.  
"Are you serious? The floor in this room is hard." With that she plopped herself down on Harry's lap and looked back at him with big devious puppy dog eyes.  
"Oof!" Harry joked, "So my butt is the one that gets compacted into the ground?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and placing his chin on her shoulder.  
"Well...I could always go sit with Crookshanks..." she laughed, pointing to the proud orange cat sitting, glaring at them from the couch above them. "I'm sure he would appreciate me..."  
"Ouch! Dumped for a vicious furball! You know that thing pounced on me in Ron's room a little while ago. I couldn't even see it coming...blended right into the walls," Harry said indignantly. Ginny giggled and let her head fall back into the crook of Harry's arm.  
The two teenagers sat in silence for a little while longer, slowly drifting off to sleep in the comfort of one another's arms.  
While Harry was sleeping comfortable with Ginny in his arms he had a dream. Not the kind of dream that had haunted him for the past year, but a more peaceful kind. It was almost as if he was not asleep at all. He was in Grimwald Place, with Ginny, by the fire when Sirius walked up to him. Harry didn't move for fear of waking Ginny, but listened to Sirius' voice from behind him.  
"Harry?" Harry didn't reply. His only thoughts were on letting Ginny remain as peacefully sleeping as she was at that moment. Instead, he let one single tear, a tear that represented the thousands that he had shed for Sirius in the last few months, fall down his cheek. "Harry, don't cry because it's over...smile, because it happened." Harry still remained silent. "I can't stay long Harry, I just...I just wanted to wish you Happy Birthday.....Your parents are very very proud of you." He moved to touch Harry's shoulder, yet stopped a few centimeters before he would have actually achieved contact, as if he were keeping some secret ghostly rule. "Good-bye Harry."  
Harry heard him turn to leave and without turning his body whispered very quietly. "Wait, Sirius...I....I love you."  
"I love you too Harry, and you love her," he whispered, gesturing to Ginny. "Don't let her get away; you two will both save each other in the future." With that, Harry knew he was gone. Harry just sat there, laying his head back and gazing into the fireplace, tightening his protective grip around Ginny. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Suddenly, Harry's head was pounding. Wait, no, someone was pounding very loudly on the door.  
Harry watched as Ginny's eyes fluttered open. Her cheeks, rosy from the crackling fire, lifted themselves out of the crook of his arm, and she stretched comfortably in his embrace. "Harry, is someone at the door? Oh God," she gasped, as if suddenly remembering something very important; "Do you think it could be Ron and Hermione?"  
Harry suddenly remembered too that Ron and Hermione were both missing from the house. He had been so caught up in Ginny that he hadn't even realized that they were gone. But, years of constant risk had taught Harry to always think of the worst possible alternative. It could very well be Death Eaters out on the front steps and it would be completely foolish to rush to open the door.  
"Shhh, I don't know Gin. Stay here, let me get it."  
Harry padded as quietly over to the door, drawing his wand on the way. The darkness of the night dimmed his visibility as he got closer to the over large door, and the banging grew increasingly rapid and loud.  
All of a sudden the door flew open, nearly sending Harry flying back into the wall. An extremely tall, shadowed figure stepped out of the darkness into Grimwald place, leaving the door to bang shut behind him.  
"Bloody hell! Harry, you git! Doesn't anyone in this house know how to answer the door?" Ron shouted in Harry's ear. For a moment Harry found himself beyond words.  
Ron stood in the doorway glaring at Harry, completely soaked to the bone, with Hermione unconscious and bleeding from the head in his arms. Ron looked to Harry to be slightly limping on one foot where he apparently kicked the door in. While Harry remained staring at the shocked sight, he saw a small flash of red silky hair fly by him and grab Ron's arm.  
"Come on Ron, get her over to the chair" The whole rest of the ordeal flew by Harry in a blur, as Ginny mended Hermione's wounds, and Ron watched the whole thing...stroking Hermione's forehead? Well that was a new development. God knows what else was happening in this psycho house tonight though.  
The next thing Harry knew, Ron had scooped Hermione up in his arms and was headed for the upper-level staircase.  
Ginny saw Harry glance at her, completely unsure of what to do, and she gave him a slight nod. Subtly grabbing Harry's hand, she entwined her fingers with his and led him up the stairs behind Ron. Harry was so preoccupied by tracing his thumb along Ginny's fingers that he almost ran smack into the door that Ron had just closed in his face.  
"Well I guess that means we're not wanted!" Ginny said indignantly as she stared at the closed bedroom door.  
Suddenly things clicked into place for Harry. "It also means that there's more going on between the two of them than when we left them." Harry sighed, fighting to contain a laugh that would surely send Ron out here in a much unwanted rage.  
Ginny just giggled at the comment. She knew very well how much Ron liked Hermione, and Hermione had confided in Ginny years ago how she felt about Ron. Rolling her eyes, Ginny slowly reached down and intertwined her fingers with Harry's again. "Come on, it's still your birthday...let's go finish it off by the fire." Yea, better enjoy our last few moments of peace before we have to tell Ron about recent...changes. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ginny felt her eyelids slowly sink closed, and as much as she tried to savor her waking moments in Harry's arms, she felt overcome by sleep. Just as sleep was about to overcome her she heard the sound of seventeen pops suddenly exploding in the room.  
"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Suddenly forgetting all thoughts of sleep, Ginny shot off Harry's lap like he was on fire. Harry was grabbed bodily and yanked off his feet by various red headed men congratulated.  
"Harry!"  
"Happy Birthday mate!" Fred and George were simultaneously shaking both of Harry's hands, clapping him on the back, and shooting winks in both his and Ginny's direction.  
Next, Ginny watched Charlie and Bill grab Harry's hands and squeeze very hard with their congratulations. Mr. Weasley hugged Harry and simply smiled, wishing him a very happy sixteenth birthday. Mrs. Weasley completely disregarded Harry at first, shooting past him to wrap Ginny in a hug.  
"Honey, I'm so happy for you." Squeezing the remaining air out of Ginny's lungs, she dashed off to hug Harry and whisper something in his ear which made Harry's ears burn red. After Harry had been attacked with greetings by Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Katie, Angelina, and Moody, Ginny silently made her way over to Harry who was shyly standing off from the big crowd of red heads.  
"Happy Birthday Harry," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.  
"Thank you for everything Ginny," Harry whispered back, flashing her a contented smile.  
"Why, I didn't get you a present this year...well if you don't count the numerous talks from my brothers you're going to get after the way they found us."  
Laughing Harry simply shook his head, "Gin, you gave me the best gift I've ever gotten...you." With that he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. Pulling him into a hug, Ginny knew that whatever he was sure to face in the future, she would be by his side. She had found love, and that was the one advantage that they had over Voldemort and his followers. They had love for one another, and love for their friends. As she held Harry, completely surrounded by all those who loved her, she knew that no matter what, everything would turn out just right in the end.  
~The End~ 


End file.
